Amber Whimsy
Name: Amber Whimsy Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Journalism; gossip; online games Appearance: Amber stands at an average height for a girl her age, at 5’ 5”, and weighs in at 123 lbs. Her frame is light, and her body appears to be lacking in any visible muscle whatsoever, and her skin is slightly lighter than usual, but is otherwise typical of a white American. Amber’s naturally brown hair is cut to a moderate length, ending just above her shoulders, and is kept behind her ears with a light blue barrette, which possesses a butterfly design in the centre. Her forehead is of an average size, although it looks larger due to the her hair being kept to the sides, and her eyes are rounded, of indistinct size, and dark green. Her nose is fairly sharp, although it is larger than usual and sticks out of her face quite significantly, with it being slightly upturned at the base. Her lips are quite thin, and her teeth are slightly yellow tinged. Her cheeks are quite gaunt. On the day of the incident, Amber is wearing a light pink hoody with a star design on the chest, as well as a pair of blue jeans and white trainers. Biography: Born to Madison and Tyler Whimsy in St. Pauls, a receptionist and a floor manager respectively, Amber is the youngest of two daughters, her elder sister being Jenna Whimsy, currently a physics student at University. Apart from a brief separation that arose due to stress from both of their jobs, Amber’s parents have always been happily married and the family as a whole is respectably close. Growing up, Amber was quite a nosy girl; she would constantly listen in on the conversations of her classmates, and even managed to learn the odd secret in doing so. Whilst she usually noticed very quickly, the girl gained a thirst for finding out things about her peers in her pre-teen years, which has remained with her throughout high school. It was this curiosity and conversations that she overheard her elder sister talking about with her friends that led to her starting to get interested in journalism. Always eager to hear about the events going on in the world,, Amber would quickly grab the newspapers when her parents were finished with them, and read any articles that jumped out at her. Whilst she found many of the broadsheets to be quite dull, she took a particular shine to tabloids, thus becoming more interested in the eventful, light hearted scoops, rather than the more serious toned ones. Growing older, Amber never stood out much at school, which for her was a double edged sword. On one hand, it meant she was not as popular as the girls she read about in her magazines, which created some insecurities in her appearance, especially her nose. This led to several attempts to boost her image, even trying to convince her parents to let her get a nose job, which quickly failed. Whilst these securities have subsided with time, Amber still has many issues with her nose, deeming it a ‘zit on her face that just won’t go away.’ On the other, it allowed her to remain subtle in her collection of gossip about the other students, thus satisfying her lust for knowledge. Because of this, she was able to pick up a lot of information about some of the more popular students, which she keeps locked away in a journal under her bed. Whilst she has considered using it for blackmail, she’s too afraid of the consequences if she screwed up somehow. Amber is not a physically active girl, either. Although she has a high metabolism, so excess weight is not an issue, she usually spends her days lazing around on the computer, browsing the internet and playing various online games with people she's met over the internet, if she's not out with friends. Whilst she has told herself many times that she’ll get more active, she has rarely pushed through with this intention. On one occasion when she was fifteen, Amber did try to partake in the sport of parkour with one of her friends at Bayview. However, she quickly took a fairly big fall off a wall, and whilst the worst of her injuries was a sprained wrist, she has sworn off the sport as too dangerous and scary for her taste. She has also developed a small fear of heights over the incident. Academically, Amber maintains a B average in most of her classes, save for English which she has an A- average in that she maintains through cramming heavily before most of the exams. Her parents try to make her revise more, but her interest usually gets distracted elsewhere. Currently, Amber intends to become a journalist once she leaves Bayview; she is an active member of the school newspaper, especially when it comes to taking pictures to go with stories. Her biggest problem with the newspaper though is that they often prevent her from printing a lot of her stories, for being too invasive of student’s private lives and not looking at the school enough; she has been warned on a number of occasions that if she does not stop being so nosy then she will be kicked off the newspaper. Amber’s group of friends is small, but close, and aside from that she maintains a passing acquaintanceship with a number of students; she is not a reserved person, but she is shy when it comes to approaching new people, especially in regards to men she has a crush on. As such, she is currently single and has never had a boyfriend. Amber retains a bubbly, if sometimes annoyingly curious personality, and tries to keep on the good side of people. She likes to think that she’s optimistic, but in truth she can become quite depressed relatively easily if things don’t go her way. She also can become annoyed easier than normal, but she tends to calm down a lot quicker as well. Advantages: Amber is quite good at being subtle when it comes to following people and remaining unnoticed, due to her practice at finding out things about people without their knowledge. She also possesses a large supply of knowledge of other students secrets, which she may be able to use on her enemies if she can muster up the knowledge to stop worrying about the consequences Disadvantages: Amber is neither physically fit, nor is she exceptionally intelligent. Her personality is not at all suited to the atmosphere of the island, and her lack of experience with any violence whatsoever means she’s very unlikely to cope with the amount of stress placed on her. Her fear of heights could also work against her, should it come up. Designated Number: Female Student no. 21 --- Designated Weapon: Army Helmet Conclusion: You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. In the case of G21, perhaps curiosity will kill Amber! Gossiping won't get you very far in this game and neither will the fact that you didn't even get a weapon! Haha! The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Slamexo '''Kills: None Killed By: Kris Hartmann Collected Weapons: Army Helmet (assigned weapon) Allies: Presumably Paige Strand Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Ambers time on the island was brief. After waking up and wandering for most of the first day, she ran into Kris Hartmann, who she wanted to team up with. But Kris was going through an ordeal after killing, and yelled at her to get away. Amber ignored her and tried to grab for her, and Kris shot her in the stomach. Amber slowly bled to death in front of Kris. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well, the girls logic was sound I suppose. Once you get a gun pointed at you and you ''aren't ''killed by them, I'd say she thought she could get a little friend. Sorry, Ms Whimsy! The only article with your name on it now is your obituary! '''Memorable Quotes: ''"MOMMY IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" ''- Amber's last words Other/Trivia *Originally Amber was conceived as an overweight, much calmer reporter in training. Initially denied for lack of detail, it quickly dawned on her handler that whilst this girl wasn't inherently wrong as a character, her exceptionally pleasant personality would probably get boring quickly, hence she was rewritten into her wilder incarnation. This original profile can be seen here. *Amber was set to be reused in the Second Chances mini by her original handler, Slamexo. However, she was transferred to Laurels at the last minute. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Amber, in chronological order. The Past: *The One with The New Kid Pre-Game: *Stranded in this Shopping Hell V4: *Clean and Righteous Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amber Whimsy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *A pretty interesting character that I would have loved to see go far. Death was really well written as well - Inky *Amber's big flaw, I think, is that she was almost too simple a concept. A lot of characters who start out basic move past that, but it can be really tough to maintain momentum until a character develops enough to be interesting, and Amber lasted only one thread in game (and her pregame wasn't very extensive either). As it was, Amber faded into the mass of rather anonymous early game deaths, most notable for giving Kris another push. I think, though, that Amber could've gone a lot further and developed much more with a bit more attention. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students